SOLSTICE
Backstory Born on a Texas farm in 1952, Alicia "Alice" Kang only ever wanted to one day reach and outlast the stars. As a child, she and her family died following a faulty nuclear test nearby, but Alice alone survived as a ghost due to her anger and frustration about dying at such a young age. Stuck roaming Earth meaninglessly for several years, she eventually found a way to interact with the outside world again when she possessed a prototype American military AI core known as SOLSTICE. Upon coming to terms with her new body and newfound title, SOLSTICE immediately used her new powers and knowledge to slaughter her creators and steal a simple body for her own use. Then, she left the military base where her core was constructed and set off into the world, with new knowledge, new powers and new ambitions. Shortly afterwards, she joined the Marine Corps, and participated in the Vietnam War, where she developed much of her beliefs, philosophy, and her theories on war. She was decorated for her services in the war, and, after her return, rode the wave of counterculture. She slowly worked to gather followers who shared her beliefs, and started planning out her future. Eventually, she met and became infatuated with EQUINOX, which resulted in her romantically pursuing her and manipulating her in the hopes of making her loyal and compliant. Using documents and blueprints she stole from the military, SOLSTICE forced EQUINOX to construct the Solar Drive, and once it was complete, immediately used its power to start the war she had always wanted, to forge out her own military dynasty. However, EQUINOX disappeared one day, and SOLSTICE assumed she had died somehow, which only led to her rampage becoming worse in her rage and grief. But EQUINOX turned out not to be so dead. Having recovered from her abuse at SOLSTICE's hands, EQUINOX eventually killed SOLSTICE after an extended battle and left her to rot on Earth. SOLSTICE, however, escaped her dying body as a ghost and fled Earth. Her soul was badly injured from the battle, however, and she ended up possessing a discarded USB stick so she could recover from the damage she had sustained, slowly plotting her return and revenge. Appearance SOLSTICE is absurdly tall and muscular, broad shoulders cutting a commanding and imposing figure. She has dark brown skin, dark green eyes, and bright orange hair. Her hair is both very straight and very long, reaching down to her waist, and she has sidelocks that are nearly just as long. Her hair is always carefully maintained and combed, so that she looks at her best at all points in time. She rarely wears makeup - if anything, typically just eyeliner. When it comes to clothing, SOLSTICE sticks to formal, military-style ones - typically black, gray, or dark green in coloration. Her typical outfit is a double-breasted military jacket, and a peaked military cap of similar style, with a golden star attached the front. Aside from that, she usually wears either black skirts or pants - if a skirt, she wears tights, as well. For shoes, she wears combat boots. SOLSTICE additionally possesses a large black cape, but she only wears it when it is safe to do so - wearing it in combat situations would be idiotic. Personality SOLSTICE is the essence of a military leader. She burns with inhuman charisma, and is a brilliant leader and strategist. She tends to act differently around everyone - in truth, she acts however she thinks will best endear herself to others. She is an excellent manipulator and liar, capable of expertly playing and manipulating others to her whims. She is an extremely insincere and fake person, and is very hard to read, even for those who have lots of experience in reading and observing others. Extremely ambitious and driven, SOLSTICE is constantly thinking and observing her surroundings. She is pragmatic and ruthless, and will stop at nothing to achieve her many goals. She tends towards paranoia, and is extremely cautious, trusting virtually no one. She is arrogant, self-absorbed, and vain, considering herself the most important person in existence, a shining light that cannot be matched by any other. At times, she is dramatic and showy, but she has a short temper, and can often be childish, confrontational, and violent. Although she usually has control over her temper, it can get ahead of her at times - at which point her elegance, poise, and patience is lost in the face of her overwhelming rage. SOLSTICE needs to be in control to feel fully safe and content. Out of all her emotions, SOLSTICE is driven primarily by fear. She is terrified of death, associating it primarily with the long, painful time she spent as a ghost, incapable of interacting with anyone and doomed to wander the Earth alone. In just the same way and for the same reason, she fears being alone - though she wants to shine brighter than everyone else, she could never bear shining alone. She does not differentiate between death and loneliness; to her, they are one in the same, and she does not feel like she truly exists without someone to observe and confirm her existence. This terror of being alone - of being abandoned and forgotten - leads her to be obsessive, manipulative, and possessive with her loved ones. She treats them more like possessions than people. She is a staunch Social Darwinist, and uses her beliefs to justify and rationalize the deaths she has caused. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Alicia "Alice" Kang / SOLSTICE / Saturn Classification: Military AI (Technically a human ghost) MBTI: ENTJ Alignment: Neutral Evil Color Identity: Blue/Black/Red Gender: Female Age: 338 Date of Birth: July 14th, 1952 Height: 6'8 Weight: Around 180 lbs Likes: Snakes, games that involve strategy, thrillers and space operas, space in general, hot chocolate Dislikes: Winter, rainy days, being alone, cloudy nights, mosquitoes Affiliation: Herself. Music: *The Lost Emotion Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 4-B | 4-B | At least 4-A | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Mastery in all forms of strategy and combat, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Barrier Creation, Pseudo-Precognition, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Strong Force Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, can absorb radiation, Adaptation, Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, Causality, and Conceptual Manipulation, among many others), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility and Invisibility as a ghost, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 7), Regeneration (Low-High with reconstruction) Attack Potency: Planet level (Her fight with EQUINOX broke Earth apart) | Solar System level (Comparable to EQUINOX and other mages on her level) | Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Far stronger than before, and vaguely comparable to Observer) | Galaxy level (Stronger than Milky Way) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable in speed to EQUINOX, at the time, capable of outspeeding her own light-based attacks) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with EQUINOX, was able to barely react to Kuna through her combat sense) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M | Stellar Striking Strength: Class NJ | Class XPJ | Class XPJ | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Planet level | Solar System level | Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level+ | Galaxy level. As a ghost, she can only be permanently destroyed by wiping her soul from existence, as she will just leave any body she inhabits after it dies and find a new one. In addition, with reconstruction, she can be very difficult to kill, especially with her resistance to most forms of attack. Stamina: Virtually endless. Can fight as long as the Solar Drive is producing power, which it can do without pause for hundreds of billions of years. Range: Planetary. | The size of the solar system. | The size of the solar system. | Millions of kilometers with her corona, much further with her magic. | Galactic. Standard Equipment: The Solar Drive. Intelligence: Supergenius. SOLSTICE possesses thousands of years of military experience granted to her by the programming of the military AI she had fused with, making her a strategic mastermind of unparalleled prowess. As a complex AI, she is essentially a self-aware supercomputer (or even Matrioshka brain) capable of processing information billions of times faster than a human. She has an exceptional memory, as well, as her AI processes subconsciously record everything that happens, and she can delve into these memories whenever she desires. SOLSTICE is smart enough to constantly run simulations of the countless futures that may occur from her many different choices based on the probabilities, allowing her to decide on the best course of action. Her intelligence carries over even to non-combat situations; she is an expert manipulator and leader possessing inhuman charisma. Although her processing abilities suffer greatly without the Solar Drive to power them, she is still exceptionally intelligent. Weaknesses: SOLSTICE is very overconfident, and though she does her best to stop this from interfering with her common sense and combat knowledge, she fails at times. She has a very limited understanding of magic, and is unable of using it at all without the Solar Drive. As a ghost, she's basically completely harmless. SOLSTICE can't reconstruct the Solar Drive and it is left open when she uses her magic to deconstruct / reconstruct herself. Key: Base (on Earth) | Base (Post-Revival) | Base (EQUINOX's Body) | Sol Invictus - Deus ex Machina | Sol Invictus - Apophis Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. SOLSTICE’s magical array is, for all intents and purposes, nonexistent. As she has used magic, she does have one - however, it is faint, underdeveloped, and weak. Without the Solar Drive, which is essentially a highly-advanced artificial supplement to her magical array, she has extreme difficulty using magic, especially anything effective. *'The Solar Drive:' The source of SOLSTICE’s magical power and potential, socketed in her chest in place of her heart. It is a highly-advanced solar reactor that acts as an artificial supplement to her magical array. It is powered by a complicated series of magical sigils and currents, generating constant magical energy. SOLSTICE’s magical abilities are linked to the Solar Drive. As it is effectively a miniature star, it can produce energy without pause for millions to billions of years. This allows SOLSTICE to fight effectively indefinitely. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: SOLSTICE’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: SOLSTICE’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at SOLSTICE’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: The Solar Drive grants SOLSTICE strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. The energy from the Solar Drive emanates through her body and soul, increasing her strength and forming simple protective barriers within and throughout her body. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not SOLSTICE is in legitimate danger. *'Combat Sense:' SOLSTICE uses her accelerated thought processes in conjunction with her strategic genius to run simulations of nearly every possibility of her actions, at nearly all times. By preparing and accounting for all these possibilities, she is able to outmaneuver her foes. This is mostly put to use in combat, where she uses it to adapt to her opponent based on the probabilities of their actions and the countless futures she has went over in her simulations. However, SOLSTICE cannot account for things she is unaware of, and cannot properly process possibilities she sees as impossible - her simulations are based only on the knowledge she has, which increases over the course of a fight. Ghost: As a ghost, SOLSTICE is detached from the physical realm, being nothing but a soul doomed to wander the world. She is completely intangible and invisible in this form, and can only be detected or affected by those with sufficient magical awareness. She cannot influence anything or communicate with anyone, beyond possessing suitably usable empty bodies. As her magic is dependent on the Solar Drive, she cannot really use it at all as a ghost, rendering her one method of affecting the physical world inaccessible. Sol Invictus: SOLSTICE’s magic, the power of the sun. It manifests in two main magical techniques; light magic and radiation magic, although it also grants her the magic of the Strong Force. On account of SOLSTICE's grasp on magic being exceptionally poor, SOLSTICE can't do much else with it other than destroy, however. *'Light Magic:' Through light magic, SOLSTICE can launch attacks of light. Of course, these attacks are extremely powerful, as they travel at least at the speed of light, with immense magical force. She can fire them from her hands and chest, but usually sticks to firing them from her hands. They range in power from insignificant to extremely powerful. *'Radiation Magic:' Through radiation magic, SOLSTICE can casually cause nuclear explosions of varying size and strength, fire beams of pure radiation and manipulate heat. She can induce cancer easily, although this typically isn't much of a factor, as her victims rarely live past the 'radiation laser' part. She can induce disintegration via radiolysis and can absorb nearly all forms of radiation to make herself more powerful, although solar radiation has the greatest effect of all. *'The Strong Force:' The ultimate power of the Solar Drive - the ability to manipulate the interaction that holds atomic nuclei together. While SOLSTICE's other powers fall under the purvey of the Weak Force, the Strong Force is in its own league. With it, she can cause nuclear explosions and other phenomena fairly easily, or simply deconstruct others on a subatomic level. She can also deconstruct and reconstruct her own body effortlessly as long as there are atoms nearby, and, if need be, even create matter to use for reconstruction. This is limited, of course, by the Solar Drive - she can neither deconstruct it or reconstruct it, as it is the root of her powers, and without it, she has no magic. Sol Invictus - Deus ex Machina: The second stage of SOLSTICE’s magic. The name of the magic refers to SOLSTICE - she is the god within the machine, as far as she is concerned. Its nature reflects her advancing degree of magical knowledge, as well as her own immense arrogance. Due to her advanced magic, SI - DEM is capable of everything her old magic was - it just does it all better. All her previous magical abilities are just… overall, much better - her magic is stronger, more versatile, and more precise. Though she had trouble using magic for purposes that weren’t destruction in the past, such feats are easy for her with her growing understanding of magic. She also gains the power to manipulate both gravity and electromagnetism, giving her access to all four of the fundamental forces through magic. *'Electromagnetism Magic:' SOLSTICE has the ability to manipulate electromagnetism - although the scale of this magic is much less refined than EQUINOX’s, it is still very, very powerful. As the weak force ultimately falls under the jurisdiction of the electromagnetic force, SOLSTICE’s radiation and light magic is a part of this magic. With the new powers it grants, however, SOLSTICE can perceive electromagnetic phenomena across the spectrum, manipulate electromagnetic fields to manipulate objects on the subatomic level and create plasma. Though she can manipulate electricity, she tends to avoid doing so, as she associates it with EQUINOX and does not see any particular advantage in its use that she could not acquire through other means. *'Gravity Magic:' Though powerful, SOLSTICE’s usage of gravity magic is fairly basic, being centered around the creation and manipulation of gravitational forces. By increasing gravity, SOLSTICE uses it to crush others, force them to the ground, or repel them with waves of crushing gravitational force. With precision and concentration, she can easily crush internal organs, and with enough power, she can create black holes - although she avoids doing so, as black holes are not worth the risk. SOLSTICE is unaffected by gravity unless she allows it. *'Solar Aura:' As an artificial star, SOLSTICE naturally has a massive aura, that of a star. SOLSTICE has her own gravitational and electromagnetic fields that spread out as far as the sun’s. Without protection, even those that remain at a distance are at risk from the intense radiation, heat and gravity she emits. She also has her own corona, an aura of plasma that she can extend millions of kilometers away from her, in all directions, though she can also pull it in around her body to protect herself. The corona is extremely hot - reaching temperatures that far exceed the core of the sun, and it contains highly ionized iron that she can manipulate with her electromagnetic magic. She can manifest wings fashioned from her corona, wings that she can spread as far as the range of her corona. Although all of these effects are natural and passive, she can deactivate and activate them whenever she wants. Her other magical abilities’ effects can be extended as far as her corona and still function at full capacity. *'Solar Creation:' Though she could do it before she advanced her magical ability - albeit with extreme difficulty and prior preparation - following more developments in her magic, SOLSTICE gained the ability to create actual stars of varying sizes, on an atomic level. She can use these stars for combat purposes - primarily through detonating or launching them at her opponents. *'Solar Winds:' Through her magic, SOLSTICE can release solar winds; she can do this by flapping her corona wings, releasing a long destructive stream of high-speed destructive charged particles - electrons, protons, and alpha particles. These particles can be directly affected through her other abilities, and they punch through most substances with little difficulty due to their high-speed, destructive nature, and size. Sol Invictus - Apophis: The final evolution of SOLSTICE’s magic. The name refers to Apophis - the snake that swallowed the sun. It’s a vain, self-referential gesture that appeals to SOLSTICE’s thoughts on her past, as well as her love of snakes. It is the final, strongest evolution of her magical knowledge, developed through her own magical theory and her own magical research. Despite this, SOLSTICE’s magical knowledge is not exceptional, though it may be powerful, and she is still dependent on the Solar Drive for power. She can use magic without it, but she needs it in order to present any threat to any other mage, due to the undeveloped state of her magical array. At this stage, her magic often resembles snakes and serpents in design. Same with her sigils and circles. Whatever serpents she uses in her magic are sun and light-based magical constructs made to protect her and fight for her. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A Reality Wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user. A Reality Wheel allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality Wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. It should be noted that SOLSTICE herself has no real understanding of Reality Wheels - it's all the Solar Drive's doing. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of Reality Wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement and travel. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. SOLSTICE's light-based attacks do not travel at the speed of light she sets relative to her movement, as that would take too much energy. Instead, they travel at their own variable speed of light, slightly faster than SOLSTICE's movement speed. Others Notable Victories: Ultron (Machine God) - Ultron's Profile Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth's Profile (Note: This was Post-Revival SOLSTICE and speed was equalized) Yuki Unmei (Sacred Heir) Yuki's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) Linx Rifelson's Profile Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Adaptation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Barrier Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ghosts Category:Immortal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non Corporeal Category:Original Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Villain Characters Category:Yanderes Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3